


kiss me a supercell

by Yeoun (Bakagami)



Series: Verse: Girls [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, junmyeon jongin minseok lu han chanyeol baekhyun and kyungsoo are girls, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Yeoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junmyeon is scared to death of jongdae, but she wants to know how fun it could possibly be to skip school, and her heart does flippy things around him, and he smiles at her like she's the sun, and she sort of wants to solve the mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me a supercell

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble to this self-set challenge to write things to taylor swift with dana. now i've got a whole girls!au in the making and i regret nothing whoops? spoilers for teen wolf, the 100, and kingsman. huge thanks to dana, april, tika, sareena and everyone else who held my hand through this! 
> 
> repost from [lj](http://yeoun.livejournal.com/4447.html).

Junmyeon fluffs up her hair a tiny bit and pats down her skirt, eyeing herself in her dresser mirror. She swipes a pinky under her eye, removing a small particle of eyeliner and nods, satisfied.

Yifan’s already waiting in the car, engine running and sunglasses propped on his head. “The ‘rents are eating out tonight, so we've got the house to ourselves after school,” he says slyly as Junmyeon slips into the passenger side.

She narrows her eyes, “If you invite a bunch of people, I’m going to expose your porn collection to mom and dad. I swear it.”

Mildly affronted, Yifan pulls out of the driveway carefully and starts heading in the direction of the school. He slips on his shades, but Junmyeon knows he’s only doing it to look cool. “Nonsense. I am a pure-hearted, innocent son. I would never.”

Junmyeon thumbs through the color-coded folders in her bag, mentally checking off all the homework she’s done and plans to turn in. “Mhm. That’s not what The Collection says, stuffed between your two mattresses. Or—”

“Okay, oh my god, Junmyeon. No party tonight.” Yifan flushes, pulling into the parking lot and turning off the engine. “Now, off to class, little one.” He waves her off.

Before she gets out of the car, Junmyeon leans over and pecks Yifan on the cheek, “Have a good day, big brother.”

Yifan grumbles, pleased.

 

 

 

Junmyeon walks into class (AP Literature to be specific) and finds herself coming face-to-face with someone she’s never seen before. 

It’s midway through the year. He’s probably a few centimeters taller than her and she only needs to look up slightly to meet his eye.

The boy blinks and grins at her, stepping aside to let her in. His eyes scrunch up at the corners and his mouth curls up at the sides naturally. He’s cute and Junmyeon tries not to let him know she thinks this.

“Ah, thank you,” Junmyeon says automatically, ducking her head and shuffling to her seat. Somehow, the class only amounts to thirteen people, fourteen if Zitao decides to show up. The seats are plentiful and not assigned.

So of course, the boy ends up sitting next to her. He tilts his head and catches her attention as she’s pulling out _The Awakening_ from her bag. “Junmyeon, right? I’ve heard about you. I’m Jongdae.”

Junmyeon nods and flips open her notes, “I’ve never heard of you before. Are you really in this class?”

He pulls out the same book and waves it around, lazy and carefree. A smile lingers on his face and grows when she looks at him.

“Oh,” Junmyeon says, and turns to face the front of the room, feeling a twisting in her gut. It’s unfamiliar, and it’s scary. She tries not to make eye contact with Jongdae for the rest of the class.

It’s difficult though, because Jongdae brushes his fingers against hers when he passes her the assignment. Because he’s startlingly attractive and Junmyeon’s been mostly sheltered from boys because of Yifan. Because whenever Junmyeon checks on him out of the corner of her eye, it looks like he’s doing the same thing, or he’s straight looking at her with a strange look.

Junmyeon takes a slow deep breath through her nose and glances at the clock for what seems like the thousandth time. Five more minutes. 

It feels like forever until she finally gets to pack up her materials and she’s out of the room before anyone else has gotten up.

Her heart beats fast.

 

 

 

“Please help me,” Junmyeon whispers desperately to Kyungsoo, gripping onto her arm and attempting to hide behind her. 

Kyungsoo lets Junmyeon use her as a shield placidly and continues to type their lab up on the computer. She takes her braid that’s on Junmyeon’s side and switches it over to prevent it being messed up. “What’s wrong now.”

Jongdae’s taken to coming to school almost daily all of a sudden. It’s been a week since their first meeting.

The general population continuously makes it known that Jongdae exists, namely by swooning as he walks past. Some boys included. Junmyeon has two classes with him—literature and physics, and Junmyeon’s pretty sure he attends those only.

“Jongdae’s staring at me again, _help_.” 

Kyungsoo shoots her a glance and quirks her lips, “Looks like someone’s got an admirer. Wait until Yifan hears.”

Junmyeon recoils in horror, hand flying to her mouth, “You wouldn’t. You wouldn’t dare.”

Kyungsoo shrugs and turns back to the lab report. “I will if you don’t help me with this lab; it’s due at the end of the period.” 

Fluttering her hands, Junmyeon bustles around and makes herself useful, ears burning the whole time. Kyungsoo lets her and takes the time to sweep her gaze around the room, landing on the root of Junmyeon’s current problems.

Jongdae grins and waves at Kyungsoo. She blinks at him and turns back to the computer, eyeing Junmyeon at the same time. Junmyeon’s cheeks are the pinkest Kyungsoo’s ever seen and Kyungsoo swivels her head back to meet Jongdae’s eyes.

She blinks again and smiles slightly, mostly to herself.

(He seems like he would be good for Junmyeon, Kyungsoo thinks to herself.)

 

 

 

After two weeks of Junmyeon scurrying away from class after the bell to avoid Jongdae, she finds herself stuck behind the corner of the hallway that her locker is in. Jongdae’s standing in front of it, hands in his pockets. 

She peeks over and accidentally meets his eyes, which were previously studying his feet and their general surroundings. He lifts up his hand to wave at her and his eyes crinkle up and Junmyeon’s scared for her life because she didn’t plan on this. 

He stays in place, although he looks like he’s holding himself back from walking over to her. It’s an invitation. 

Junmyeon’s always been too nice to turn down invitations (because she feels bad, okay?), so she walks up to him, knuckles white from gripping her books.

“Hi,” she says, feeling dumb. Jongdae smile grows even wider, “Hi.”

He leans against the lockers and tilts his head, “I know we only have two classes together, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime soon?” 

His words come out fast and he stumbles over “hang” and Junmyeon bites her lip to prevent herself from laughing. He’s just as anxious as she is. To prove it, Jongdae wipes his palms on his jeans a second later, laughing nervously at her silence.

“Okay,” Junmyeon says, dragging her eyes from his jeans to smile back up at him, “We can hang.”

Jongdae beams and they look at each other in a semi-awkward silence for a while. Junmyeon starts giggling and Jongdae joins in and people are staring now. It’s stupid, like when someone tells you not to laugh, but you laugh anyway. 

“Here.” After catching her breath, Junmyeon gives him her phone, unlocked, “Put your number in so we can plan this out.” 

Jongdae takes it, looking surprised for a moment before typing in his number. His smile never slips from his face; in fact, it only seems to spread. His own phone buzzes, “There. Now I have yours, too.”

The warning bell rings then, signalling a remaining five minutes before the start of class. “I’ll walk you to your next class,” Jongdae says, pushing himself off the lockers and letting Junmyeon go into hers.

Somehow, after getting past the awkwardness, Junmyeon finds it easy to go along with Jongdae. “Won’t you be late for your own class?” She asks, picking out a binder and a textbook and replacing their empty spots with folders.

“Nah, I don’t feel like going,” Jongdae replies, shrugging. 

Junmyeon furrows her eyebrows as she shuts her locker door and starts walking towards the classroom. “Why?”

“I finished all the work a few weeks ago, plus the material the teacher is teaching is boring and I’ve learned it already. There’s no point.” Junmyeon blinks, surprised by his adequacy.

They arrive at her classroom and before she turns to walk in, Jongdae catches her fingers lightly. He squeezes them and lets go after a second.

“Hey. I’m glad you decided to talk to me.” His voice is low, smooth. It’s not shaky at all. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

He backs away and jokingly saluts. Junmyeon feels like all the air has left her lungs

 

 

 

“You’re catching feelings,” Chanyeol tells her the next day at lunch, mouth half full. She’s Yifan’s girlfriend, but they don’t have the same lunch on these days. 

She bends her head down to eat and lets Kyungsoo push her hair from her face. Junmyeon feels like she’s lost all of her appetite at Chanyeol’s words.

“It’s getting long again,” Kyungsoo murmurs, pulling a clip from her bag and clipping Chanyeol’s hair back cutely. “Make sure you cut it in time for next week’s game.”

Chanyeol makes an affirmative sound around her pizza and Baekhyun clicks her tongue. 

“How does hair affect game performance, anyway?” She makes grabby hands at Kyungsoo and twinkles when Kyungsoo goes back to sit on her lap. Chanyeol shrugs, “It does to me.”

“But back to Junmyeon’s apparent crisis,” Chanyeol says, voice suddenly mischievous. Junmyeon groans and puts her head in her hands, “I am not catching anything. I take supplements and everything.”

Yixing takes this time to join the table and slide in next to Junmyeon, Minseok and Lu Han in tow, “It’s true. Sometimes she gets me to buy them for her when Yifan doesn’t have time.”

Lu Han giggles, “You’re getting old.”

Minseok rolls her eyes and slaps Lu Han on the arm, “She’s, like, seventeen, Lu. So are you.”

Junmyeon shakes her head and makes the mistake of looking up. It’s a mistake because the moment she does, she finds herself staring at Jongdae across the cafeteria and somehow, she’s already blushing to her roots. He’s laughing at the jokes his friends are making, almost doubling over at their antics. It’s _so_ attractive.

One of them, a girl, happens to look over. She’s beautifully bronze and her hair looks like she just walked out of a hair commercial. Zitao from Junmyeon’s literature class sits right next to the girl. She inclines her head and the boy on her other side follows her gaze to meet Junmyeon’s. 

He turns back lazily and says something to Jongdae, who immediately perks up and searches the cafeteria to smile at Junmyeon. It’s ridiculous at how fast he finds her. Junmyeon feels like her whole body is blushing.

Lu Han pushes herself from between Yixing and Minseok to press her cheek against Junmyeon’s. 

“You’re looking a little hot, baby. What’s—” She stops and grins when she catches sight of Jongdae waving wildly, “ _Oh_ , so this is lover boy. He’s the lead singer in a band, you know. You guys would be the cutest.” 

Lu Han waves back prettily and slides back to settle on Yixing and Minseok’s laps, wiggling her butt teasingly. Yixing closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again and squeezing Lu Han’s waist. Minseok slides her hand down Lu Han’s thigh threateningly.

She pouts but before she can do anything, Kyungsoo kicks at the trio under the table. “Guys. We’re eating. Plus, we get enough of your ridiculous sex drives already.” 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything in favor of shyly lifting her hand up and wiggling her fingers back at Jongdae, blinking rapidly and smiling.

Baekhyun loudly whispers, “Looks like someone’s already in love.”

 

 

 

Yifan recoils from Junmyeon when she tells him about her “hang out” with Jongdae. “What?” He almost yells, “You mean a date?”

Junmyeon leans in and clasps his hand, patient, “Maybe. I don’t know. It’s this Saturday, but I’m just telling you this first so _if_ you _do_ host a party, I have no responsibility over it.”

“Nevermind about that, Junmyeon, when were you going to tell me you have a boyfriend?? I thought we were close. Tight. The works,” Yifan cries like woe is me and Junmyeon rolls her eyes. 

Sighing, Junmyeon takes him by the shoulders and sits him upright from his slumped form. “He’s not my boyfriend. This is literally the first date, if you want to call it that. God, big brother.”

“Do you need me to drive you there, at least?” Yifan looks at her, hopeful. He crumbles into himself, though, when Junmyeon cheerily shakes her head, “Nope! Jongdae’s got a car, too. He’s going to pick me up.”

He moans, “My baby sister. Growing up. She’s _dating_ and she’s going to leave me alone to _rot_ by myself.”

“Don’t be a drama queen, big brother. You have Chanyeol to bother, don’t you?” 

Yifan gasps, “She’s even taken to attacking me. This is verbal abuse. I don’t even _know_ you anymore, oh my god.”

Junmyeon laughs and skips out of his room.

 

 

 

Saturday comes quickly but slowly at the same time. Junmyeon’s wound up in nerves and it takes a talking down from Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to calm her. Partially.

Kyungsoo is at Chanyeol’s house with Baekhyun and they’re on Junmyeon’s computer screen, pulled up on Skype. They watch her pace back and forth.

“What if something happens? What if he dresses really nice and I don’t dress nice enough? Help,” Junmyeon cries in the general direction of her computer. 

Baekhyun pushes herself forward and takes up most of the screen to squint at Junmyeon judgingly, “He asked you out right? You said he was nervous, too, right? He’s probably on the same boat as you. _Chill_ , girl.”

“ _Chillllll,_ ” Chanyeol drawls, giggling when Baekhyun turns and slaps her shoulder. 

Kyungsoo sighs soul-sufferingly and pushes them both out of frame. “Listen, Junmyeon. Baek is right, as distressing as that is.”

(“Hey,” Baekhyun protests.) 

Chanyeol’s mic makes Kyungsoo’s voice ring with a trace of a tinny because she’s so close to it. “Jongdae, from what we all can tell, is really into you. He’ll think you’re fine no matter what you wear.”

Junmyeon looks over from her mini-panic session and feels fond affection for her friends, “You guys are the best.”

Chanyeol nudges herself on screen with her signature peace sign, “But, hey, isn’t he supposed to be there in less than an hour?” Baekhyun bats at her in faux disgust.

Gasping, Junmyeon jumps up and whips around her room, pulling out clothes and putting rejects neatly back. 

“Oh, go with that one,” Baekhyun’s voice rings over the cam. “The skirt and long-sleeve. You’ll look cute but you’ll be alright if it’s chilly.”

Junmyeon considers it for but a moment before stripping to change into the suggested outfit. “Ooh la la,” Chanyeol sings.

She checks herself in the mirror and nods, satisfied, and moves to apply her makeup. Kyungsoo clears her throat, “Natural. Barely there and only to enhance.

Junmyeon smiles and does as Kyungsoo says, “Okay, mom.” Before long, she’s flicking mascara on and her phone is buzzing.

“Here he is, here he is,” Chanyeol chants and Kyungsoo pulls herself closer to the screen. “Good luck, Junmyeon, you’ll be fine. Breathe. We’re going to leave you now, but you. Will. Be. Fine.”

Junmyeon nods and takes a deep breath, “Breathe. Okay. Thanks, I love you guys so much, oh my god, my live saviors.”

“Love you, too! Bye,” The three wave before the call ends and Junmyeon is left in silence. Her phone flashes, _hey, i’m out front!_ , and she takes another breath.

She smooths out her skirt and goes into Yifan’s room to kiss his cheek, “I’m leaving, big brother. Don’t be too sad about it.”

“Yeah, okay,” Yifan mopes. Junmyeon goes down the stairs and out the door with a bounce to her step. Jongdae’s already at the passenger door, grinning.

“Hi,” Junmyeon says, a bit breathless because this is technically her first date and she’s _terrified_. 

“Hi,” Jongdae replies. He bows slightly and opens the door for her, “You look beautiful, by the way.” 

He closes the door and gets in the driver’s seat and Junmyeon swears her heart skips a beat when he looks over at her. 

He has dark jeans on with a light grey dress shirt, rolled up to the elbows. His hair is styled up and his forehead is showing and he’s so _attractive_ , Junmyeon thinks to herself. 

“Do you have a movie in mind that you want to watch?” Jongdae asks, pulling away from the curb and turning to head out of the neighborhood.

“I heard Kingsman is really good. Yifan went to see it with Chanyeol without me,” Junmyeon pouts a little and Jongdae looks over and laughs at her indignant look.

“We can do Kingsman,” he says. “I haven’t watched it yet, either.”

They pull up to an intersection as the light turns red and Junmyeon bites her lip. Jongdae glances at her for a second and frowns, “What’s wrong?”

Junmyeon nervously laughs and shakes her head, “Nevermind. You’re going to think it’s stupid.” 

He turns and looks Junmyeon seriously, searching her eyes and catching her attention. “Nothing you say could ever be stupid to me. Don’t ever think that,” he says, eyes crinkling up softly, “okay?”

“Okay,” Junmyeon whispers, smiling. She takes a deep breath and blurts, “I, um, I wanted to ask you if you’d hold hands with me?”

Jongdae immediately switches his driving hand and all but thrusts his right hand over the console, palm up. Delightfully surprised, Junmyeon hesitantly puts her fingers in his palm, spreading her hand out to match his own in wonder. 

His hand is big and warm and she slides her fingers between the grooves and when she closes her hand around his, Jongdae squeezes. 

(He also throws her a smile, but Junmyeon’s too busy dorkily grinning over their intertwined fingers to notice and he falls a little bit more in love.)

They arrive at the movies shortly after and when they get out of the car, Jongdae offers his hand to Junmyeon again. She takes it and, honest to god, it feels like it’s the perfect fit. 

Jongdae buys their tickets and Junmyeon pays for the popcorn. They go into the theater and it’s half full, screen showing a preview for one of the new upcoming movies. It’s a horror movie and Junmyeon jumps a slightly at a scene, gripping Jongdae tighter. 

“We should watch this one, too,” Jongdae jokes, leaning over and whispering in Junmyeon’s ear. She can almost feel his words against her skin and she’s pretty sure he’s got an inch of his nose in her hair from how close he is to her.

“I’ll go to any movie with you _excluding_ this one,” Junmyeon whispers back, turning her head and coming face to face with Jongdae. They’re centimeters apart and Junmyeon can feel her pulse pick up at Jongdae’s slow smile, but he backs away before anything happens. 

She blinks in confusion, but lets him lead them to a suitable seat—not too far back, not too far forward. The movie starts right as they settle down.

Junmyeon gets really into the movie. She makes small approving noises when Taron Egerton comes on screen and claps happily when there are explosions and fighting. 

She would have forgotten about Jongdae if it wasn’t for the occasional brushing of their hands as they reached for the popcorn at the same time. 

(Jongdae finds it more entertaining to watch Junmyeon’s reactions than to watch the actual movie. He likes to plan his popcorn retrieving adventures just to have an excuse to touch her fingers and watch her jump and glance at him and probably blush.)

When Eggsy fights the army of guards and is surrounded by them from all sides, Junmyeon is on the edge of her seat. She grabs Jongdae’s hand tightly and chants “oh my god” under her breath repeatedly. Jongdae has to fight his bubbling laughter.

By the time the movie is over, Junmyeon’s eyes are twinkling and she turns to Jongdae excitedly, “Wasn’t that amazing?”

He tries to hide his grin behind another helping of popcorn. “Incredible. But the CGI sometimes looked a tad fake.”

“Um?” Junmyeon looks mildly affronted, “Leave the CGI out of it, because, listen, the rest was A-grade.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes jokingly as they walk out of the building and towards his car. “I could probably do better CGI than these fools, let’s be real.”

“Ohhh my god,” Junmyeon giggles and twirls away from him playfully, “I can’t believe we’re already having our first fight.”

“My, we can’t have that, can we?” Jongdae asks, beaming. He pulls her back into his arms like they’re dancing and he’s just found his partner after a whole night of searching. It’s incredibly enchanting.

“There’s only one thing that can fix that,” he says quietly. Their faces are centimeters apart again, but they’re in the parking lot and the moon is out and Junmyeon feels wobbly at the knees. 

He searches her eyes and tilts his head down, but stops before anything can touch. 

“May I?”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath and nods slightly, breathes out a shaky, “Yes.”

She doesn’t remember when she closes her eyes, but all of a sudden, her lips are being pressed against with Jongdae’s and his hand around her waist squeezes her faintly. 

Jongdae’s lips move against hers and Junmyeon doesn’t really know what she’s doing, but she does the same thing as him, or at least tries to. He tastes like popcorn and soda and the barest hint of something else and Junmyeon doesn’t know anymore, she just knows that it feels good and Jongdae is _kissing_ her. She’s a little overwhelmed. 

The world seems to slow down, and when Jongdae pulls away, everything speeds back up again. It’s confusing and wonderful and Junmyeon doesn’t mind doing it forever.

Jongdae tilts his head and his mouth curls up, “Okay?”

Junmyeon nods, dazed. Her lips are a tiny bit swollen, brushed pink. “Yeah,” she replies and presses her forehead against his. 

Someone wolf-whistles and they break away, red-faced and flustered. 

“Time to head home, I guess?” Jongdae asks and Junmyeon nods in agreement, giddy. When they get in the car, she leans over to cup her hand around his ear like she’s telling him her biggest secret, “You know, you are my first kiss.”

Jongdae pulls away in shock, “Really?” 

He opens his mouth and closes it again, repeating the action. “I— _god_ , I hope I didn’t mess anything up. I—”

Junmyeon sits back in her seat and buckles herself in, laugh sounding like bells. 

“You were amazing. It was the best first kiss I could have asked for,” she says, reassuring him. He slumps in relief, “I really didn’t know.”

Junmyeon rubs her thumbs against the back of Jongdae’s hand (it’s become so natural that they don’t even realize they’ve been doing it), “It’s okay. You’re fine. _We’re_ fine, right?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae replies, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it. “We’re golden.”

The silence on the way home is comfortable and Junmyeon feels like she’s floating. When Jongdae drops her off, he makes it so he walks her to the front steps of her house. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Junmyeon spots one of the curtains rustle and rolls her eyes. Yifan. Jongdae catches the movement and chuckles, “Your brother seems like he loves you a lot.”

“He does,” Junmyeon hums, and pushes herself up on her toes, quickly pecking Jongdae on the lips before he can react. An outraged sound comes from the house and she bursts into peals of laughter. 

“Goodnight,” she says, after calming down. He leans in and brushes his nose with hers, whispers, “Goodnight.”

Jongdae backs away, walking backwards for a few steps, punch drunk and waving. She waves back in the same state.

When he leaves and Junmyeon heads inside, Yifan swoops out of nowhere, “He was your first kiss, wasn’t he?”

Junmyeon goes up to her room, feeling like electric all over. “Yeah, he was. But the one you just saw wasn’t it.”

Yifan looks horrified.

 

 

 

They spend the rest of the weekend sending each other increasingly ridiculous texts, like screenshots of Yifan subtweeting about Junmyeon’s flight from the nest (heavily implied sibling betrayal) and quoting TFLN posts.  

Yifan barges into Junmyeon’s room as she’s in the middle of FaceTiming Jongdae, giggling at him making faces at her through the phone. They’re both watching Teen Wolf together, already second to last episode of the first season in. 

“Oh my god, did you just see that, Junmyeon?” Jongdae almost screams into the phone, “Lydia can’t—! What’s happening!? Junmyeon, please, I can’t do it anymore—”

Junmyeon clutches at her pillow and rocks back and forth, muffling her own screams. “No! Peter, how could you! Jongdae—”

Yifan starts to open his mouth but is cut off by the sound of Jongdae shrieking. His head hurts.

 

 

 

At lunch on Monday, Jongdae drags his friends over and proceed to occupy all the empty seats at Junmyeon’s table. Kyungsoo and Lu Han are in a different lunch today. 

Zitao sprawls himself on one of the seats and is joined by another boy and the girl. Jongdae slides himself next to Junmyeon. Yifan starts to protest, but Chanyeol kicks him under the table.

“I hope you all don’t mind if we sit together,” Jongdae says, grinning. He bumps shoulders with Junmyeon playfully. “Hey.”

She smiles back and scoots over to give him room, “Hey.”

“Not at all,” Baekhyun chirps in, excited at the idea of making new friends. “Since there’s so many of us, why don’t we all introduce ourselves?”

“I’ll go first, since I’m the cutest,” Chanyeol says, mostly joking. They all go in order after Chanyeol, saying their name and class. The girl settled between Zitao’s legs is Jongin and the other boy is Sehun.

“Sehun’s face may look like this, but don’t worry. He’s a big softie on the inside,” Zitao explains after Sehun deadpans his introduction. He gets a slap to the shoulder. Sehun ducks his head and Jongin reaches over, laughing and threading her fingers through his hair affectionately.

Junmyeon likes them already. Minseok coos at them and lays her head on Yixing’s shoulder, “So cute. If only Lu Han were to see.”

Baekhyun mimes being terrified. “No. Keep them away from Lu Han. She’ll corrupt them.”

Chanyeol rolls her eyes, “As if you can talk.” Yixing reaches over to fist bump Chanyeol and Baekhyun pretends to be mildly offended. Yifan watches Junmyeon like a hawk and is periodically reprimanded by Chanyeol.

“Leave them alone, babe,” she says, after the fifth time of nudging him, “Face it. Junmyeon’s all grown up now.”

“But my baby sister,” Yifan wails. Sehun scoffs into his food.

Jongin leans forward a little to eat, not minding how Zitao basically brackets her whole frame with his long limbs. “Jongdae’s a good guy. He’ll take care of Junmyeon when she needs to be taken care of. Otherwise, from what I’ve seen, she can take care of herself.”

Jongdae blushes at Jongin’s words and Yifan sputters. Junmyeon shoots Jongin a grateful look, which is returned with a smile and wink.

Sehun sits up a little and turns to Jongdae. “Wait, so does this mean you’re going out now?” He lazily gestures around the table and says, “All the in-laws approve already.”

“Ugh,” Jongdae says, groaning and putting his head in his hands. He turns his face slightly and peeks at Junmyeon with one eye. “I was planning on asking you out in a special way, but this is what you got.”

“S’okay,” Junmyeon replies, happy, excited. “I’d love to go out with you.”

Baekhyun “aww”s them as they link fingers under the table and Yifan puts his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“It’s real life official,” Yixing drawls, smiling into his milk. Minseok makes a face at him and Junyeon giggles.

(To say Lu Han is ecstatic is an understatement when she finds out. Kyungsoo just looks on with an approving smile.)

 

 

 

A week passes by quickly. Two weeks. Junmyeon still feels her pulse pick up when Jongdae comes into view. He still skips classes that they don’t have together, but someone his grades stay just as good as hers.

“What’s so fun about skipping?” Junmyeon asks him one day as he walks her to class. Jongdae stops and tilts his head, “Want to find out?”

Junmyeon is suddenly terrified and her stomach is flipping at the thought of getting caught, but Jongdae grins like the sun and she’s the moon and she wants to know more about him.

Minseok is in her next class and will most definitely notice her absence. “Okay,” Junmyeon says, breath all rushed but eager.

Jongdae takes her hand and leads them to the student parking lot. Junmyeon feels treacherous somehow, but Jongdae’s here and her stomach is fluttering and she’s never felt more thrill.

They get into his car and he starts the engine. “Where do you want to go?”

Junmyeon blinks. “Don’t you usually have a place to go?” 

Jongdae laughs softly.

“Not when the place I want to be is anywhere with you.”

“O-oh,” Junmyeon says. She’s definitely blushing now. “It doesn’t matter to me, then. Think of this as our first date as a couple.”

There is a silence for a moment. Jongdae makes a noise in the back of his throat. “How about ice cream? Ice cream is always a good plan, no matter what.”

(Jongdae doesn’t want to tell Junmyeon that when the light catches just right, she looks like an angel. More so than she already does on a daily basis. He thinks this would be moving too fast. It’s their first _official_ date, after all.)

Junmyeon nods hesitantly. “So this is what skipping school is?”

“It’s freedom,” Jongdae says, glancing at her from the corner of his eye as he backs out of the parking spot and drives out of the lot. “We could go to the beach next time. The movies. Anything you want.”

“Freedom,” Junmyeon echoes, absentmindedly playing with their fingers. She pushes her pinky to press against his and then moves to run her thumb over his nails. 

“Yeah.” Jongdae half-watches her, voice quiet.

They arrive at the ice cream store shortly after and sit in the car to eat. Jongdae rolls down the windows and sticks out his arm. “Perfect weather for just this.”

Junmyeon hums an agreement and squeaks, dragging her gaze from Jongdae’s profile. Her ice cream drips down her wrist and she licks it up frantically. “Whoops,” she says, sheepish when she’s done.

Jongdae hides his dropped jaw by taking another lick of his own ice cream. He clears his throat. “Is Yifan really that against us dating?”

“Nah,” she says, more concentrated on her ice cream now. “He’s just being the typical big brother. Our parents are usually never home because they’re traveling for work, so he basically raised me.”

“Whoa, that’s like the opposite for me. My dad’s a stay-at-home dad and my mom makes sure she takes shifts that allow her to be home in time for dinner.”

Half done her cone, Junmyeon looks at him in awe. “That’s sounds so amazing.”

Jongdae almost feels bad, but he realizes Junmyeon doesn’t need any pity. “You’re welcome to meet them any time, you know.”

He scratches the back of his head, shy. “They know all about you, already. I’m only telling you this so my brother won’t get to you first and spill the beans.”

Junmyeon makes a delighted noise and holds out her ice cream to him, “Okay, sounds like a plan. Switch?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Jongdae says, offering his to her and grinning at her excitement. 

(Junmyeon makes it back by next period. Minseok never reports Junmyeon to Yifan because she’s the _best_ friend. Like, ever. Junmyeon plans on baking her famous cookies and giving them to her later.)

 

 

 

It’s nearing Junmyeon and Jongdae’s one month anniversary. 

Junmyeon’s parents aren’t home, and Yifan is leaving. He’s got a mandatory retreat with the basketball team which he huffs and sighs over and threatens Junmyeon with a warning, “You better not be up to any funny business with You-Know-Who. I’ll be back in a few days.”

Junmyeon pushes him out of the door and rolls her eyes. “I’m a grown woman, I can do what I want. And don’t use Harry Potter references, they’re not helping.”

“What. Wait, wh—” Yifan protests as Junmyeon shoves his bag into his hands and marches him over to his car. “Helping what?? Junmyeon, I swear—”

She opens the car door and pushes him into the driver’s seat, eyeing him critically, “Have fun, big brother!” 

He eyes her back and starts the engine, reluctant. “I’ll be back,” he says, right before he closes the door and backs out of the driveway, shooting her death glares the whole time. 

Junmyeon waves, fond, and heads back into the house. She didn’t even plan on doing anything anyway, other than taking the chance to finish her homework early.

When she gets through most of her work, she gets a call from Yixing. 

“Hey, Junmyeon, I don’t think I can take you to school tomorrow,” he says, sounding apologetic and sincere. Yifan had asked him to drive Junmyeon when he was gone. “Minseok caught a cold and Lu Han insists I stay with them. I’m really sorry.”

Junmyeon cradles her cell between her shoulder and ear and subconsciously shakes her head. She can hear the worry in Yixing’s voice. “It’s totally fine. Make sure you two take care of her and don’t get sick in the process. We can’t have our soccer team missing our two greatest players and manager, can we?”

Yixing sighs in relief, “Thank you, I’m make sure of it. Sorry, again.” 

Junmyeon shushes him, “Don’t be. Tell Minseok I hope she feels better and I better see the three of you soon, you hear?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckles before hanging up.

She closes out of the phone app and opens FaceTime, calling Jongdae and getting an answer within two and a half rings.

“Hi,” he says, face inches away from the phone. “Doing homework, I see?”

Junmyeon nods and scribbles down an answer, “Yep, I just finished, though.”

“Niceeee,” Jongdae hisses, “That means you have time to watch The 100 with me.” 

Junmyeon falls back on her bed and groans playfully, “Nooo, you’re going to get me hooked on _another_ show and I haven’t even clawed my way out of Teen Wolf hell yet.”

He guffaws. “Okay, listen, Teen Wolf is great, you don’t even regret anything.”

Deadpanning at her phone, Junmyeon holds out her hand and counts on each finger. “Um. Erica and Boyd, killed off. Daniel Sharman left?? ALLISON!? Jennifer—I don’t even know what to say about her. So many regrets, Jongdae. I could have been saved from so much pain. I’m literally Derek.”

He rolls his eyes and drags his laptop to him, encouraging Junmyeon to do the same. “Okay, but the biggest thing we’ve learned from this show is life goes on. Things come and go. The world didn’t end because Allison died. Okay, maybe mine did. A little bit. But still.”

“God, you are so cheesy,” Junmyeon laughs, opening up her browser and putting on the first episode of The 100. 

“It’s what I do best,” Jongdae sings, fist pumping at Junmyeon agreeing to watch with him. One episode becomes two, and two episodes become three.

At the end of episode three, Junmyeon cries, outraged, “How could Charlotte do that, Jongdae? Why did you make me watch this?”

Jongdae’s on episode five, but he still gets just as angry as the first time he saw the scene. “Ugh, I know, I can’t believe the most rational character dies like that. Wells, you will be dearly missed.”

It’s past midnight and Junmyeon’s room is dim, lit by the small lamp by her nightstand. Shutting down her laptop, she goes to snuggle under her blankets. She curls up with her pillow and yawns, exhausted from all the energy she put into reacting to the show.

“Sleepy, princess?” Jongdae asks quietly. Junmyeon makes an affirmative sound and nods. “Can you pick me up tomorrow for school?”

“Yeah,” he says, “Yifan’s not there?”

“No, he’s at some basketball thing.”

“Do you want to chill after school, then? An empty house is no fun to come home to.” Jongdae moves across the room to shut off his lights and turn on his own lamp.

Junmyeon tucks her hands under her cheek and smiles sleepily at him. “Okay. Oh, and Jongdae?”

“Hm?” Jongdae murmurs. 

Junmyeon can hear her heart beating in her ears and it’s doing flippy things and she gulps before taking a deep breath. He waits patiently for her to speak, even as a minute passes.

“I think...I think I’m in love with you,” she says finally, wanting to hide her face in her pillow, but also wanting to see his reaction. 

It’s true, though; Jongdae’s come into her life and slowly spread himself into lines and divots Junmyeon didn’t even know existed, didn’t know needed to be filled. It was slow, and then it was all at once. 

She doesn’t think there’s going back and all of a sudden, she understands why Yifan will go dreamy-eyed at the mention of Chanyeol, or why Minseok and Yixing quietly indulge in Lu Han’s eccentricity. Junmyeon thinks she would drown in Jongdae if she could.

Jongdae looks shocked, like he wasn’t expecting it. And then, he beams at her and it makes her body tingle in happiness and glee. “You always beat me to it, huh? Although, I think I’ve been in love with you for some time now.”

“Sorry for being late,” Junmyeon whispers to him, smiling.

“It’s okay. I’d wait for you forever, if that’s what it takes, Junmyeon,” Jongdae whispers back, sincere. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay? Sleep well.”

Junmyeon falls asleep just as they hang up and dreams about the sun and the stars.

 

 

 

The next morning, Jongdae pulls up right on time to Junmyeon’s house. She hurriedly gets in the passenger seat and offers him some fruit from her fruit cup. “Good morning.”

Jongdae forgoes the fruit in favor of leaning in and kissing her lightly. “Good morning,” he mumbles against her lips. “God, you’re so cute.”

Junmyeon kisses him back, but it’s hard because they’re both smiling and their mouths are just sort of pressed together and she can feel his teeth on her lips, just a bit. It makes her feel like electric.

They break away and banter on the way to school, arguing about tv shows and character development. It’s their new thing.

“Um? Bellamy is most definitely going to need a wake up call.”

Jongdae nods, pulling into the school lot, “But so is Clarke. She’s way in over her head.”

“True, but she’s amazing so far,” Junmyeon says, getting ready to hop out of the car and head to her first period. She stops and considers something for a second before coming back into her seat and giving Jongdae a quick peck.

He looks happily dazed when Junmyeon pulls away. “See you last period,” she says, waving at him.

Before Junmyeon can get into the building, Baekhyun comes up from behind her and clings to her arm. Kyungsoo’s not far behind, pointing her key at her car and nodding as it locks. 

“I see you came to school with Daedae,” Baekhyun sings, giggling. Kyungsoo shifts her lacrosse bag and stick to her other shoulder and pulls her girlfriend off of Junmyeon. “Sometimes couples do that, you know. Spend time with each other.”

“GUYS.” The three girls hear a shout across the parking lot and turn, spotting Chanyeol speed walking towards them. Kyungsoo turns and pretends like she needs to get away, which only causes Chanyeol to sprint to catch up.

She’s lugging her own lacrosse bag, stick poking out of one of the pockets. “Sup,” she says, putting an arm around Kyungsoo and Junmyeon’s shoulders. Poking Baekhyun on the cheek, Chanyeol leads them into the building.

“Think you can survive until last period for Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asks, slapping Chanyeol’s arm away momentarily to fix her braid. Chanyeol lifts her arm placidly and puts her hand on Baekhyun’s head instead.

Junmyeon rolls her eyes, “Don’t I always?”

“I’m going a few days without Yifan,” Chanyeol says. “It’s never a bad thing to be away for a while, you know? What’s that saying again? Absence makes the heart grow fonder and what not.”

“So wise,” Baekhyun fake-marvels. “Yet—”

Chanyeol flicks the crown of her head, “Don’t you dare continue.”

Junmyeon shakes her head, fond, and ushers them all off to class. 

 

 

 

“And here’s my room,” Junmyeon says, opening her door and inviting Jongdae in nervously. “It’s a little messy, I hope you don’t mind.”

Jongdae blinks. “This is messy to you? You have, like, one spec of dust on the window. And that’s even pushing it.”

Junmyeon giggles and sits on her bed, bouncing a little. He walks into her room, unsure and hesitant. “Holy crap, what are all of these trophies,” Jongdae says, finding something that catches his eye.

“Spelling bees. Some singing competitions when I was younger.” Junmyeon shrugs and entertains herself with watching Jongdae’s reactions. He’s completely immersed and it looks like he’s trying to absorb everything and anything that pertains to Junmyeon’s lifestyle.

He runs his fingers along the spines of the books in her shelves and it takes about ten minutes for him to calm down and come back to Junmyeon. “Sorry, I just find it interesting. Rooms are so personal and this is _your_ room and I just wanted to know—”

Junmyeon laughs and pulls him down to sit next to her, “It’s perfectly fine. I want you to know more about me.”

She goes quiet after a moment and realizes Jongdae’s staring at her affectionately, soft smile on his face. 

“What,” she whispers into the space between them, nerves suddenly tense. It’s a good kind of tense, though.

“Nothing. You’re just really beautiful. Like all the time. I like to indulge and look at beautiful things and people.”

Jongdae tilts his head and Junmyeon feels all the breath in her lungs leave before saying, “You can kiss me, if you want.”

He inhales sharply and moves closer. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says, and closes the space between them. Jongdae’s hand comes to cup her cheek, thumb stroking her cheek, and his other hand curls around the back of her neck. 

Her hands find his shirt and rest on his chest, clutching at the fabric when his tongue probes her lip and slips into her mouth. It’s still a new feeling; Junmyeon’s only done this with Jongdae a few times, in his car, after dates. 

It’s a nice feeling. More than nice. Junmyeon feels tingling, feels like his hands are too hot, but she wants them pressed against her skin anyway. 

Jongdae moves forward more, coaxing Junmyeon to lie against the pillows. As he does, they break away and Junmyeon is breathless and he’s kissing her neck, swirling his tongue against the skin there.

He sucks and bites lightly and Junmyeon giggles, a hand resting on his face, the other on his back. When he licks a particularly sensitive spot, Junmyeon gasps and bucks up involuntarily. She’s embarrassed when he pulls away and tries to hide her face.

“No, don’t hide, Junmyeon. That was hot,” Jongdae says, grinning and reaching over to intertwine fingers with her. 

She blushes. “You—you can keep going. It feels good.” 

It does. It feels so good and Junmyeon never wants Jongdae to stop and _oh my god, he’s starting again_.

Jongdae slides a hand under her shirt but stops at around her bellybutton. “Is this okay?”

Junmyeon shuts her eyes and squeezes the fingers on his other hand and nods. He makes a noise that’s close to sounding like a whimper and Junmyeon definitely wants to explore the possibilities of making that sound fully come out. In the very near future.

Reaching around and unhooking her bra, Jongdae pushes up Junmyeon’s sweater to bunch under her armpits. She feels silly but the moment he puts his mouth on her nipple, she can’t think of anything else other than how good it feels.

His mouth is warm against her skin and she cries out when he bites down lightly. Junmyeon bites her lip when Jongdae pinches her other nipple between his fingers, palm coming to cup her breast. 

He leaves more open-mouthed kisses on her skin, slowly making his way down to the top of her skirt. By then, Junmyeon’s squirming and letting out little mewls and aching in places she never knew could ache. She lets go of his hand as he tugs at the fabric questioningly.

“Go ahead,” Junmyeon says, voice shaking.

She lifts her hips to help Jongdae take off her skirt and he kisses the inside of her thigh softly. “Don’t be scared; this is the best part. Trust me, okay?”

“Okay,” Junmyeon replies, taking a deep breath and relaxing a little. _Thank god Lu Han made me replace all my underwear with cute ones_ , she thinks, because Jongdae’s currently staring at her clad in black see-through mesh panties with pink lace trim. They’re soaked, though.

He runs his fingers over the lace in admiration for a moment before lightly pulling them down as well. Junmyeon feels exposed and silly again, but Jongdae’s looking at her like he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

It makes her blush even more. 

Jongdae ducks his head and before Junmyeon can react, his tongue flicks against her clitorus and she almost chokes on air at how fast she gasps. He licks down and spreads her open more, thumb stroking her thigh.

Junmyeon moans in earnest when Jongdae fucks his tongue into her, and she clutches at the sheets, threads fingers into his hair in encouragement. The heat between her thighs is almost too much to handle and Jongdae licking at her arousal is just as overwhelming.

It’s a totally new sensation and everything is sensitive to the touch; every time Jongdae strokes her hip, runs his knuckles over her calves, Junmyeon shudders.

He thrusts his tongue into her folds and uses a few fingers to rub her clit, eliciting cries from Junmyeon. She lifts her lips and tries to close her legs, but Jongdae stops her, keeping her thighs from moving with his arms. 

Junmyeon whines and everything feels so good and she realizes her body feels taut, stretched thin. She’s taking shallow but rapid breaths and Jongdae’s tongue is picking up in speed.

Something feels like it’s building up at her core and all of a sudden, Junmyeon lets out a choked sob, clenching and stuttering and _god, that felt amazing_.

She half registers Jongdae laughing and realizes she said that out loud. Jongdae continues eating her out through her orgasm before she bats him away, tired. “Sensitive,” Junmyeon murmurs, still coming down from her high.

Jongdae comes up and kisses her and she can taste herself in his mouth. She’s exhausted, but she kisses back eagerly. When they break away, Jongdae grins. “I’ll be back, okay?”

Junmyeon nods and pulls her sweater back down, moving to settle in her pile of pillows. Jongdae comes back after a minute with a wet paper towel and cleans in between her legs. The towel is blessedly warm and Jongdae does it quickly, realizing Junmyeon’s a second away from dozing off.

He tosses the towel away and rummages in one of Junmyeon’s drawers, pulling out clean underwear and slipping it on her before stroking the hair away from her face. Settling down next to her, Jongdae pulls her close and presses his forehead to hers before he falls asleep as well.

 

 

 

Junmyeon wakes up to Jongdae, inches from her face. Her eyes widen and she panics for a second before everything from before hits her and now, she’s blushing and flustered.

Instead of moving, however, Junmyeon continues to lie there, staring at Jongdae. His face is relaxed, features soft. She runs her pointer finger over his eyebrows, and then between them, down his nose. 

When she gets to his lips, they curl up and Jongdae blinks at her sleepily. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she says back, chest all warm and fuzzy. 

“Did you like it last night?” Jongdae asks, concern showing in his furrowed eyebrows. Junmyeon giggles and reaches over to smooth out his frown, “I did. Very much so.”

He relaxes into the pillow and pretends to wipe sweat from his forehead, “Whew. You fell asleep so fast I couldn’t ask.”

Junmyeon slaps him on the chest lightly as he laughs. “It was overwhelming, okay? And tiring. And you were my first, again.”

“It won’t be our last, don’t worry. And I’ll even let you fall asleep right after all of them,” Jongdae jokes, eyes crinkling at her pout. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop teasing you.”

“Mm,” Junmyeon hums. 

“Hey, Junmyeon?”

“Yeah?”

Jongdae curls his fingers around hers and presses a kiss onto her knuckles. “You know how said the biggest thing I learned from Teen Wolf was that things come and go?”

Junmyeon smiles and copies him, but kisses his fingertips instead, one by one. “Yeah.”

“I don’t want that with you. I want you to stay. You’ve come into my life and I never want to let you go,” Jongdae says quietly, serious. 

“I love you.”

Junmyeon beams and pulls him close, “I love you, too.” And then she kisses him, soft and sweet and slow. It’s true; she does.

 

 

 

(The day they come back to school, Lu Han is no longer sick and takes one look at Junmyeon and squeals in glee. 

When Minseok explains to Yifan why Lu Han is so excited, Yifan comes close to resembling a hot teapot, except lanky and awkward and easily tamed by Chanyeol.

Junmyeon looks on in confusion and Jongdae refuses to explain why everyone’s so giggly around them all the time.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos = ♥


End file.
